Poziom pierwszy
Angus: - Czternaście osób zaczęło powoli wybudzać się ze snu i zdawać sobie sprawę ze swojego aktualnego położenia. Biała, jasno oświetlona sala wypełniona maszynami nieznanego im pochodzenia. Muszę być przerażeni- śmiech- Zwłaszcza, że praktycznie porwaliśmy ich z własnych domów, odurzyliśmy środkami usypiającymi, by następnie przetransportować ich tu. A to wszystko za sprawą naszego reality show, które ja Angus będą prowadził. Ha! Czas ich uświadomić. Mężczyzna wszedł do sali, a za nim podążył kamerzysta, który kręcił to wszystko na żywo. Wszyscy byli już przytomni i tym samym mocno wkurzeni Varen - Ej co my tu wszyscy robimy? Możesz mi to wyja...czy to kamera? Oo w takim razie prosze o uchwycenie mojego szlachetnego profilu. Erin - Oj daj spokój braciszku-przerwała- Mój jest znacznie lepszy Angus - Witajcie moi drodzy, nazywam się Angus, a wy jesteście właśnie na żywo w ogólnokrajowej telewizji!- oznajmił radośnie oczekując okrzyków radości, które wydarły się tylko z gardeł narcystycznego rodzeństwa- No przyznam, że nie tego oczekiwałem. W każdym razie weźmiecie udział w programie "Wirtualny świat totalnej porażki". Za pomocą tych maszyn- wskazał palcem- Przeniesiecie się do stworzonego przez nas świata komputerowego, by tam rywalizować ze sobą o zwycięstwo. Anthony - Sorry, ale ja nie biorę w tym udziału. W ogóle co to ma wszystko znaczyć?! Ostatnie co pamiętam, to to że brałem prysznic, a teraz znajduję się tu. To porwanie, wiesz o tym ziom? Angus - To nie żadne porwanie, dostaliśmy pisemne zgody od waszych rodziców. Yuiko - Walę to wracam do domu. Mage - Ja również. nie mam zamiaru bawić się w takie bzdury. Większość zaczęła iść w kierunku drzwi Angus - Nie powiedziałem wam jeszcze o nagrodzie! wszyscy zamarli w bezruchu Aki - Co masz na myśli? Angus - No coż chyba oczywiste jest, że na zwycięzce czeka nagroda. Myślę, że zainteresuje was sumka 10 mld dolarów Frankie - To ja może się skuszę. Angus: - Myślę, że nie tylko ty. Sprawdziliśmy wasze papiery, każdy z was potrzebuje teraz na coś pieniędzy. Angela - Tak ! Będę miała na powiększanie piersi! Cisza, wszyscy patrzą na dziewczynę zdziwieni. Angus - Eee no tak, a więc załóżcie teraz te kaski, za pomocą których przeniesiecie się do wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Każdy posłusznie udał się na miejsce ze swoim nazwiskiem. Angus - Możecie poczuć lekkie mdłości i zawroty głowy, za wszelkie urazy i zniekształcenia swojego ciała nie odpowiadamy Willy - Zaraz, co?! Angus - ODPALAMY- krzyknął i nacisnął dźwignię. Obraz nagle się zmienił. Czternastka znalazła się na wielkim okręgu, wyglądało to tak jakby byli we wnętrzu jakiejś tuby. Daniela - haha! A ja myślałam, że to żarty. Będzie zabawnie ! Angus - Do dobra moi mili państwo. Nim gra na serio się zacznie, to ja muszę ustalić jakieś zasady Wpierw podzielimy was na zespoły. Jak zapewne się domyślacie będą to dwie drużyny po siedem osób. A więc osoby które wyczytam staną po mojej lewej stronie Markus, Willy, Yuiko, Seth, Laura, Varen i Erin wy jesteście w pierwszej drużynie Game Master. Erin - Tak braciszku, jesteśmy w jednej drużynie! Varen - Ale słodziutko! Aki - Dajcie mi nóż Angus - Reszta osób czyli Anthony, Aki, Mage, Daniela, Lukas, Frankie i Kaya są w drugiej drużynie Player Killer. Obie drużyny będą ze sobą rywalizować w przeróżnych zadaniach. Ci którzy przegrają, będą musieli drogą głosowania wyeliminować jedną osobę, która opuści program. Wszystkie ruchy dozwolone, możecie oszukiwać, zawiązywać sojusze...co chcecie. Markus uśmiechnął się szeroko na te ostatnie słowa Laura - Czy to jest sprawiedliwe? Markus- Czy to ważne?po trupach do celu. Walczymy o dużo kasę złotko Laura przełknęła głośno ślinę i odeszła od niego jak najdalej. Angus - No dobrze, a więc zacznijmy zabawę. Seth - Już? tak szybko? Angus - Spokojnie, na początek damy coś łatwego Prowadzący wyjął z kieszeni pilot po naciśnięciu przycisku wszyscy przenieśli się do dżungli. Wszyscy byli nieco zdziwieni tym wszystkim, ale nie szczególnie. Do chwili gdy zza wielkich drzew nie wyszły dinozauropodobne stworzenia. Frankie - Angus? Co to ma być? Angus - A więc tak waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie dostanie się na drugą stronę dżungli, musicie ominać wszystkie pułapki i rzecz jasna nie dać się zjeść. Yui - Ej! Miało być coś łatwego na początek. To jest niewykonalne! Angus - Niewykonalne? Hahaha zobaczycie co mamy dla was na później. No dobra ludzie, macie na to dziesięć godzin. A i uważajcie, dinusie są głodne! CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI